What Happens In Class
by The Lion And The Lamb For Ever
Summary: "Bella Love , Your going to love this ." " Ok class , All you Girls are pregnant!" "What The Hell!"   What Happens In Class. I forgot to mention but this story is dedicated to Moon White Rose.
1. Ok Class , All you Girls are pregnant!

**At Class~ **

"Ok Class , Pass your papers to the front." Our Life and Family Teacher called. "Bella Love , Your going to love this ..." Edward said chuckling. "Class , For our next Assinment All of you girls are Pregnant!" "What The Hell..." Lauren screamed looking at her belly. "Girls , And The person next to you is the father." The teacher continued. " Mr . Clapp are you on drugs ?" Angela asked. "No Angela , For the semester You all are being Parents. At the end of the nine months , You are going to be given a " Baby" to take care of ." He said with air quots. "Come get your 1 month bellies." "Oh god , I thought hem was serious ." I heard Lauren say as I walked up front . " I really didnt want to have mikes baby." She can be such a blond some times . "Belly-Boo you look so cute in your belly !" Emmett screamed to the whole class. " Emmett , It doesnt suprise me . You knocked some one up." I said smiling . " Haha Belly-Boo " Emmett said with sarcasm. " You do look beautiful Bella ." Edward said with a smirk. "Eddies a virgin!" Jasper screamed to the class . "No I'm not! " Edward screamed. " He's right... Edwards not." I said with a scarlet red blush. " Class settle down !" The teacher called as the school bell went off. "Lets go home ." Edward said. " Yea , Before another one of your brothers has another out-burst." I said as i giggled . **At the Swan House~ **"Dad we have somethign to tell you!" I said as i giggled. " What bells?" "Edward and Bella are pregnant!" Emmett shouted to charlie.


	2. KidsYea Kids

**I dont own Twilight or the charecters , but I do Own This Story ,So dont copy it -.-**

_"Dad we have somethign to tell you!" I said as i giggled. " What bells?" "Edward and Bella are pregnant!" Emmett shouted to charlie. _"Bells...Is he serious?" Charlie said turning a little blue. "Dad , No he is kidding . But for our next assinment for the semester , We have to wear these bellies and at the end of the nine months , We must take care of a "baby". I explained. "Oh , I thought you wer'nt a virgin anymore !" Charlie said with relef . "Um...Yea..." "We have to go study ! " Edward explained. "Yea bye C-Dad! " I said running up the stairs from the scene . "Kids! " Emmett explained. "Um...Yea...Kids..." Charlie said with a confused face .

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**The lamb^ I made it :D**

**A/N Sorry for such the short chapter! I am a person who can think of a middle of a story but not the begginning.**


	3. Day 1

**Bella POV:**

"Ok Class, Take your seat ." The teacher called. " Does everyone have their bellies?" "Look like everyone does !" Said Angela. "Do you have your belly!" Emmett called from the hall way as the students laughed. "Bella Love , are you alright ?" Asked Edward. "Im , I-Im-" I started to said as I ran to the bathroom. Something was really wrong. **Edward POV:**

"Mr. Jace ? Can I go Check On her?" I asked not caring if he said yes . I was going to see her. "Go ahead..." The teacher said stressed. " Bella Love , Are you ok?" I said from out side the bathroom. "Im-" Bella started to say as she through up. When she started to through up I grabbed an out off order sign and put it in front of the door and walked in.

**Bella POV:**

"Edward somethings wrong ..." I said. " I know Love but you have a fever. " He said feeling my head . "Edward...I think im pregnant..."

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**A/N I do not own twilight -.- , But dont you dare copy my invention of the lamb ^ or this story ! Or i will bite you!**


	4. Getting Checked out

**Cookies go out to govolturialecbella and EmmettellaOnlyBitc*hes**

**Here's a cookie for you : (Cookie!) (Yum!)**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Bella POV:**

_"Edward...I think im pregnant..."_ "Edward did you hear me?" I said nervously to the statue in front of me. "Bella...Love , That is not possible ." He said breaking out of the transe. "Your the only one Ive been with Edward... So It is possible." I said . "Bella Love , I am going to get Carlslile to check us out..." Edward said as he dissapeared.

**Edward POV:**

"Edward...I think im pregnant..." Were The words that rung in my head...

" Bella...Love , That is not possible." I said. "Your are the only one Ive been with Edward...So I think it is possible." She said. This wasnt possible! I am a vampire! She is a ... Human ... I was oddly starting to thing she was pregnant. "Bella Love , I am going to get Carslile to check us out..." I said as I ran to the front office and pulled out my cellphone. "Carslile , I need you to check Bella and I out of school ... I will explain the rest later... Ok bye." I said as I put my cellphone back in my pocket. This was going to be a rocky Baby prodject...

**Bella POV: **

This was going tto be a rocky Baby prodject .

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**A/N Did you like this chapter? you did? Review! I will bite you if you dont ... Ok if you do review ill give you a cookie , Like at the top of the chapter.**


	5. Puke and Mood swings

**Cookies go out to emmy holly cullen and JessieFace. Here's a cookie for you : (Cookie!) (Yum!) btw if you rewiew , leave a word for your cookie!**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Bella POV:**

"Hi, Im Carslile Cullen. Im here to pick up Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. " I could here Carslile say from the office. "Ok." The front Office lady said with a "flattering" smile , not asking for ID. "Edward Cullen And Bella Swan to the princaple's office!" She yelled over the microphne. "Bella Love , Come on ." Edward said as he helped my up. "Ok-" I said as I ran for the trash. "Ummm, I think I will bring it with us." "Ok." I said. "Here this is for the trash can" Carslile said giving 10$ to the lady. "Can you sign it?" She said winking at Carslile as I puked more. "Lets just get to the car." Edward said as The lady tried to make out with Carslile. "Bella can you take your belly off? " Carslile said as we got home. " Ummm. I dont think it will make a differnce." I said as I reveled my real belly. "Holy cow!" Carslile said as he stared. "Bella Love , Your having a baby. Yay! " Edward said as he stared with a blank face. " And it is not a human baby." Carslile finished. "Bells! Lay off of the doughnuts! " Emmett said as he walked by. " Get the hell out Emmett! Grr!" I said as I through a vase at him. "Holy crap , I think she is loosing it..." Edward and Carslile said at the same time. "Shut up! Grr! " I said again as I through a doughnut that Emmett placed in my hand when as wasnt looking at them. **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**A/N o.O **

**Me: Bella ... No!**

**Bella: Get **** out **** of****** ahhhhhhhhhhhh***** !**

**Me: o.O help?**

**Help? , First to say *Helps* with a awesome review gets a chapter dedicated to them , only review if you Care. **

**Review or I will Send Bella to you.**


	6. Tricks and screaming at Emmett

**Cookies go out to govolturialecbella and JessiAndNooneElse (Cookie!) ( Yum!) ^ rember leave your word at the bottom of the review .**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Bella POV:**

"Bella! That was awesome!" Alice screamed as I high fived her. "What do you think Baby ?" I said to my belly. "Ha , I tricked you Edward and Carslile . I am pregnant , On the ride home , Alice put a bilboard up and it explained to trick you with fake mood swing." "Oh My Gosh..."Carslile said then he fainted. o.O "Hey, Bella Love . How about we get you to bed?" Edward said. "Ok."

**Morning**

"Bella Love wake up." Edward said. "Fine..."I said as I got up. "Why am I already dressed?" I said. "Emmett!" Edward screamed. "This is feaking great!" I said. "Thats what I was going for." Emmett said. "I know this shirt is great with these pants!" I said feeling the Baby too. " I know right!" Alice said. "But I didnt even leave you in the night!" Edward said confused as Emmett winked at him. "Why The Hell Are You Winking!" Edward screamed. **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ** A/N Liked it? Review! Love it? Review! Hate it? -.- 


	7. Why the hell are you winking! Duh Duh!

**Cookies go out to LexiOwns85 and govoltrialecbella . (Cookie!) (Yum!) Next Chapter is dedicated to 1 person! -._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- -._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- **

**Bella POV: **

"Edward , Calm down you are up-setting the baby!" Alice said. "Bella ! Does my six-pack look un-even! " Jacob said as he barged in and dance ; ) "Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Dum!" Jacob continued. "Hmmmm... Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Dummmmmm!" Emmett saud as he joined him. "Cant Touch this! Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh !" Rosalie said as she joined. Everyone stared. "Why The Hell Was he winking!" Edward said . **._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- -._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**A/N Why the hell is Emmett winking! Tell me a good reason! It can be anything ! Get 2 cookies !  
><strong>


	8. Cat fight!

Edward POV:

After a half hour of Duh Duh Duh Dum Dum Dum Bella finaly fell asleep.

"HEY EDWARD YOU NEED TO TAKE BELLA TO HER HOUSE , BUT BE QUIT SO YOU DONT WAKE HER UP !" Emmett yelled from up stairs , which happened to be were Bella was.

"EMMETT SHUTUP !" I yelled.

"Make me!" He said as he ans i went into a cat fight.

"Your hair smells horrible!"Emmett yelled.

"Well i dont like your face!"I yelled back.

"Edward... Oh Edward the baby is gonna love to see this when she gets older." I heard Bella say from the door way as she smirked holding a video camrea.

"Oh Shi-"

"Dont say it Emmett its bad for the baby."Rosalie said suddenly next to Bella.

"Have you been watching the whole time?"

"mmhmmm." They said nodding.

"The last one to get this on youtube has to eat an egg!" Bella yelled.

"I hate eggs!" Someone said... But who?


	9. Reviewers!

I know i forgot some of you that reviewed now heres cokkies for everyone!

(cookies x5555555555)

Reviewers I missed:

Randomgymnastvampire 

lileycullen x4

lena24 

Liouh 

Sandy 

brianamg

jamie2772

anne 

ShelbySayOhia


End file.
